


You're a Firework

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [54]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Kageyama-kun, I'm stealing your iPod!"</p>
  <p>"Don't touch my things."</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 3. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4771.html?thread=1807011#cmt1807011">nobetterpicture</a> requested KageHina inspired by the songs: "Roar" and "Firework" by Katy Perry, and "Incredible" by XIA. Have some fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Firework

     "Kageyama-kun, I'm stealing your iPod!"

     "Don't touch my things," he hissed back, but mostly for show. He didn't care if Hinata looked through his music collection. What was he going to find? His math homework was more important than defending access to a mixed bag of mp3s he'd amassed over the years. In fact, Hinata should've been working on his homework, too, since their eligibility to play depended on them keeping their grades up, which was why they'd started this study group to begin with (dating had come later, after Hinata explained that he had to face the wall when Kageyama worked on science because he was too sexy when he pouted); but Hinata was Hinata. His attention span for anything but volleyball was about as long as a goldfish's memory, and if Kageyama tried to make him focus when his focusing muscles were tired, all he'd get out if it was a headache.

     "We should go out to karaoke sometime," Hinata mused. He was stretched out on his back now, scrolling through song lists while rummaging through his bag for earbuds. "I want to hear you sing some of these!"

     "I don't sing."

     "Never?"

     "Never."

     "Never ever?"

     Looking up from a page of formulas for sines and cosines and tangents and other things he wasn't sure he'd ever use (he didn't need their help to set a spiker's trajectory, he did that on his own, and no matter what his mom said, he still thought professional volleyball was a valid career choice), he saw Hinata's wide, impish eyes leering suggestively. Well, as close as Hinata could get to leering suggestively, anyway. He mostly looked like a tiny orange-headed muppet with a cheesy sideways grin waggling his eyebrows -- which was to say, ridiculous, and Kageyama could not believe he felt himself reflexively blushing. Kageyama blamed his memories of belting pop tunes at the shower head when his family was out and there was no one to hear. Hinata was too goofy to be properly suggestive. He was even goofy when he was kissing. It was also, you know, fun. And really, really okay, so Kageyama guessed he didn't mind goofy, but he was not even a little bit, not even to himself, about to admit that he was attracted to goofiness. So he couldn't be blushing because of Hinata's goofy face. Period.

     "I. Never. Sing," he pronounced carefully at his teammate. "Now are you going to stop dicking around and do your homework?"

     "That depends. See, I don't think you mean it that you _never_ sing."

     He narrowed his eyes, frown deepening on his face. "What are you talking about?"

     Again with the goofy smile. "You don't hear yourself when you're cleaning up after practice, do you? You're always singing stuff under your breath. And I don't know what it is, 'cause it's in English, so it was bugging me, so I wanted to check out your iPod and see what you were singing. It's got to be on here, right? Stuff people sing is usually on their iPods somewhere."

     Something cold went through Kageyama's veins. Was this what fear felt like?

     He held as still as possible before he lunged for his iPod, planning to tear it out of Hinata's hands without giving his smirking boyfriend any hint of when he was going to move. But those fucking reflexes got him every single time. Hinata moved like a blur, kind of like a monkey on rocket thrusters, and Kageyama had to do a quick pivot to catch up with him on the bed. Once there, he managed to catch Hinata by the shoulders and hold him down, but the jerk had hidden his hands (and the iPod) under his back. With how little and wriggly he was, there was no way Kageyama could grab it back without Hinata getting away. The sparkle in his boyfriend's eye told him exactly the fastest way to end this: i.e., surrender, which wasn't really to his taste. But being stupid and petty and having Hinata bring it up next practice (plus not getting their homework done) might be worse. And Hinata was probably counting on that, as usual.

     His smile got brighter. "Come on, Kageyama-kun. Be the bigger man!"

     "That's. Not. Hard. Hinata."

     But with a sigh, he shook his head and decided to end this. Looking at Hinata's eyes shine, there was only one thing he could think of. So he sang it. Kind of flat, because he was always flat, but Hinata wasn't in any position to give a shit.

     "You just gotta ignite... the light. And let... it shine. Just own... the night. Like the Fourth...of July." Hinata bit his lip, probably to hold in a laugh because this had to sound stupid, but he still didn't release the iPod, and Kageyama had to turn his head away to keep from choking up. "'Cause, baby, you're a fi...rework. Come on, show 'em what... you're worth. Make 'em go-- hmph!"

     One more time Hinata's stupid reflexes got him good. A hand covered in spike callouses turned his face back and Hinata's lips were getting in the way of anything he might've said or sung.

     That was fine. While Hinata had his face and they were making out against the sheets, he could grab back his iPod and stick it in his pocket. And maybe he could get a little payback, too, taking the chance to get his tongue--

     "Ahem," his mother cleared her throat. She was standing in the doorway. Holding a tray of milk and tiny, perfect tuna sandwiches with lettuce.

     Kageyama jumped off the bed and to attention faster than he ever had in his life, with Hinata scrambling after.

     "I thought with you boys so hard at work on your studies, you might want a snack. You _have_ made some progress on your homework, I hope?"

     "Yes, Mother! The sine of an angle is the quotient of the opposite side over the hypotenuse! The cosine is the adjacent side over the hypotenuse, and the tangent is the opposite over the adjacent!" It was possible that he was never going to forget that formula for the rest of his whole fucking life.

     Hinata, meanwhile, assured her, "And the hypotenuse is the side opposite a right angle in a right triangle, ma'am!"

     She smiled, leaving the tray of food on the table with all their books. "Very good! I'll be expecting top marks from both of you on your next test, then!" And leaving that hanging in the air, she left, and shut the door.

     Top marks. Kageyama shared a glance with Hinata that was equal parts fear over remembering the 80-something scores they both got on their last math tests, and relief over finding out that his mother apparently didn't care that he had a boyfriend.

     "So," Hinata said, sitting at the table and grabbing a sandwich. "Wanna do the practice quiz at the end of the chapter?"

     Kageyama nodded in silent agreement until he managed to find his voice. "Yeah. Practice quiz."


End file.
